云雀之镜 原名：Le Miroir aux Alouettes
by Merovingiens
Summary: 此乃译文 你与他们错身而过，那些男孩们的眼中闪耀起璀璨星光。而你心想，可怜的孩子，这就是你所有潜在的力量…


此文在晋江同步发表。

**原文地址**：.net/s/3947877/1/Le_miroir_aux_alouettes

**类型**：翻译

**原名**：Le Miroir aux Alouettes

**原作者**： Anadyomède

**CP**:Sirius Black/Narcissa Black

**授权**:已得到授权

**概要**：你与他们错身而过，那些男孩们的眼中闪耀起璀璨星光。而你心想，可怜的孩子，这就是你所有潜在的力量…

**作者的话**：

一部有点特别的小同人文，写的是西里斯和纳西莎（一个完全年轻，帅气，鲜活的西里斯，姑娘们听我一声令下，冲！咳咳，嗯，我扯远了…）

其实我写的不算是一个严格意义上来说的西皮（配对），但依然有比较浓厚的暧昧情节在文章当中，否则就会少了很多乐趣（和悲剧气氛）了哈。

嗯，是的，正如我一直相信在一本书的进展中，在无人知晓的情况下溜走的结局是不能称之为故事的，虽然我不太清楚这个故事在哪里和谁一起发生。（作者的意思其实是想表示，在一本书其实是一个世界，有些被写入书本，然而有些却被人忽略，所以便没有能够形成一个故事，因为她要把她写下来，让我们去发现-）

总之，一切有待你们去发掘，并且我将这个故事献给我的小Philomoon和D.01 d'amour（这个CP还是你出的主意呢）。

**弃权声明**：人物所有权归那个秒了亲亲西里斯的JK夫人

**等级**：纯粹出于谨慎所以就放个K+吧。

祝阅读愉快！

**文章背景说明**：

原文题目为Le Miroir Aux Alouettes，是法语中的一个俚语。Le Miroir Aux Alouettes原来是过去人们在打猎时用来捕捉云雀的陷阱。在固定的陷阱上面铺放着许多小的碎镜子，当被其吸引的云雀去一看究竟时，猎人就可以将它们击倒。因此直译过来，叫云雀之镜。后来这个短语便用来形容某种诱饵，用来引诱别人上钩而后将其抓住的道具。所以一般又解释为诱饵，陷阱。

**另，由于本文采用两个视角，所以以【】符号来区分视角。以上。**

【曾经你用尽全力才能抑制躁动的激烈言语，如今，随着时光流逝，那些狂暴的情绪已所剩无几。几许黯淡的光线从床幔间流泻出来—然而你知道那微弱的光亮只是幻觉，因为笼罩在你身边的，是如同死亡般虚无的空白。你的思绪慢慢凝结，从带着尚且温暖的气息画面中挣脱出来。遗憾，而惆怅。也许是因为，这场经年久远的情景喜剧，偌大舞台只剩下你。再也没有别人，只有你。穿越重重时光，你仿佛回到很久很久以前的过去。过去你的灵魂曾经也曾无拘无束自由不羁。记忆在时间深处苏醒，往事于尘埃间渐晰。在这个死亡阴影驻足的房间里，在从不曾靠近过的黑暗中，过往种种，你以为早已被壁炉的火焰吞噬，令你眉头紧锁却依然每天被小心保存在心底的回忆，终于喷薄而发，汹涌来袭。

寒冷。你清楚地感知如同尖利的针扎在皮肤上的寒冷，尽管裹着三两层羊毛织物，但是却无能抵御。

你颤抖着。喘息着，有时候克制不住用力呻吟出声，这时有人俯下身对你轻声耳语，低喃你无法理解的话。有时候你也会看着他们，在黑暗中对着他们微笑，因为你知道在这群人中，还站在你的儿子。你多么渴望将他紧紧地搂在臂弯中，你的喉咙能最后一次力气发出声音，再对他说说话，对他述说白驹过隙往事如风，在种种表象下，其实你仍眷恋不已的星辰日月。无比深沉地眷恋…

但你只是沉默。因为你早已奄奄一息，同时，因为…也因为你知道一切为时晚矣。再多回忆也是多余。于是，你阖上眼睛。

她们复活了。缓缓地，在你的眼前浮现。你极力保存的，带着某种不可名状的意味的，那些画面。一如往昔。任时光荏苒，流言蜚语亦不能将其侵蚀摧毁。于是你微笑了，如此轻缓地微笑，这些隐秘往事无人知晓，除了你。你知道，因为在粘腻浓稠的痛苦下，你的笑容却仿佛溶化成一潭深水，令人深深地沉溺其间，无法自拔(*1)。

(*其实原句的意思就是之所以纳西莎在痛苦下表现出幸福的笑容，是因为她知道这个秘密是安全的orz这个实在是翻译的水平问题…水平问题-)

你想起来了。

你是纳西莎布莱克，十六岁出头；彼时，不过是尚在豆蔻年华的小姑娘。你从没有对什么人说起过这些，因为那时候，一个人的心事渺小得不过蜉蝣般被倾轧在整棵世界之树的根底（*2）。秘密只能是秘密。

（*不知道这样翻译大家理解没有。原文中此句为l'explicite plébiscite l'implicite，直译过来就是明文法律压倒了暧昧的话语。按照意思理解，就是在当时的贵族阶层的束缚下，一个小姑娘的心事微不足道根本不值一提。纳西莎的诸多想法，根本没有人会关心。）

尽管如此，不过，这是一个唯有在黑暗中才能把它完好隐藏的秘密。现在，你感到很冷。在你的内心深处，好像浸透了成升打翻的墨水一般。无穷黑暗蔓延直至星辰之光亦为之吞灭。

于是你回忆起了一切。而这些，没有人有必要了解。】

我一直在等待，停滞不前只为等待生活中出现某些真实的东西，可以触动心弦，并且不吝将其宣之于众的东西。十七岁时，我总是乐于在金碧辉煌的社交场表现出单纯天真的模样，然而内心倦态，看尽炎凉。晚宴上，纯血贵族们聚集在那些能匹配他们高贵身世的女孩子身边，待价而沽，而我，披挂着昂贵的首饰，涂抹着矜持的，因为出身高贵锦衣玉食而骄矜的微笑，沉默着任由男人们将他们的视线投诸我的身上来回审视。这很有趣。我转过头与他们对视，微笑。同时在心中给他们标价。从高到低。这个嘛，容貌精致，上得厅堂，但那个家世雄厚，更优选项。

【你与他们错身而过，那些男孩们的眼中闪耀起璀璨星光。而你便相信，可怜的孩子，这就是你所有潜在的力量。】

世界流于表象，而我在浮华中醒来。闭上双眼才看到倾内心真正渴望，如此悲伤。只能在黑暗中暂得休憩。于是我告诉自己，只要选择视而不见，那么内心的罪孽便可隐匿于黑夜。奢靡入骨，星光绕环，陈腐的纯血世界，我沉溺其间，眼波流转，展露笑靥。我端起香槟，感到有恨意一闪而现，强烈得好像伸手就可以触觉。是的，还有一些别的东西。比如欲望。妒忌。那些虚伪做作的嘴脸，贪婪的眼神刺透我的身体仿佛看到身后的金山，然后…他们转过头去。我看到他们暗中咬紧牙关。美貌这种东西在他们眼中简直一个纳特都不值，好像要他们多看我一眼就会死掉一样。

十七岁，豆蔻年华。正是含苞待放，展开炽热新翼热烈拥抱生活的美好年华。然而我从不知道，在那个时候，甚至也未曾想象，在镜子的后面，并不只是看似去冷漠厌世的具像。

后来，冬日来临。

那时候安多米达已经制造出耻辱的丑闻。爱上一个愚蠢的麻瓜，除了令她名誉扫地，从此生活窘迫，入不敷出，再生下一个令人生厌的小丫头以外，还能带来什么呢。

贝拉特里克斯，男人们被她温柔的癫狂和略带神经质喋喋不休的样子所吸引。有时候，她慢吞吞地在原地转圈，什么话也不说，却因他人的注目咯咯发笑。指尖轻柔地在每一寸灼热的皮肤上游走。（觉得这一段写得太传神了，成功地脑补了电影里贝拉癫狂的样子~海伦娜的演技，真不是一般的好啊）

而我，我学会用漫不经心的调子地开口，带着刻意的纯真表情说着每一句话。只不过，我既没有疯癫，也没有陷入热恋，也许这就是问题所在。

我对一切都兴致缺缺，包括自己。

二月的第一个星期天，这样的天气让人只想缩在衣服里面然后捧着一杯咖啡坐在壁炉边。最好是黑咖啡。

但是在家里，几乎每一天都是星期天。对于穷人而言，能喝上咖啡当然很不错，但要是没有壁炉的话，那还是免了吧，至于我们，我们实在太富有了以至于没有别的地方可去只能在饭厅里哀怨地喝着我们小小的咖啡。

于是，围坐在巨大的大理石桌边，布景搭建完毕，演员们各就各位，家庭剧正式开始。男人们谈论着金钱，女人们评论着家长里短，而孩子们则在吃完饭后早早离开。很显然，因为他们总是非常吵闹。无论如何没有人有谈论战争的情形，尤其是当着沉浸在霍格沃兹精心布置的太平盛世氛围中的孩子们面前，谈论着战火蔓延之处死亡的恐怖。不能让孩子们的心灵受到惊吓和创伤，让他们听到不和谐的声音，跟不能让安多米达头脑发热不管不顾一头扎进去，或者让贝拉特里克斯再次被挑起亢奋的情绪。

她们敲打着门。抿着嘴唇，使劲地敲。有时，沃尔布加婶婶会叫上贝拉特里克斯，让她参与到大人的讨论当中去，因为她相当喜欢这个侄女，这个经精力旺盛充满激进思想的小布莱克。有时，她也会对着安多米达的冷言冷语几句，而后者的脸色通常惨白着脸色跑开。

而我，则带着愉悦的微笑重新登上楼梯，不过，我可从来不回自己的房间。我继续往前上走。走到三楼，那里有个通向顶楼的小门板，也许以后有一天有人会发现它是屋顶，不过现在它顶多也就被当成是这大房子里的随便什么走廊的一部分，又或者是一件日渐泛黄的老物件罢了。

我喜欢这个偏僻小房间的静谧。在房间里，陈列着世代相传的，属于布莱克的东西。有手握长杆的老骑士，长着绿色眼睛的瓷娃娃，古董唱片机，数以千计的书本，首饰和积着足足有几厘米厚灰尘的画像。画像的主人或傲慢尊贵不可一世，或者默默无闻埋没于芸芸众生。其中，有一副最特别的画像。一个金色长发蓝色眼睛的少女，看起来就同我一模一样。我把她从经年昏暗的房间中重新拿了出来。画框上镶着一行金色的字：厄尼斯布莱克，1620-1616。

我很喜欢她，喜欢上一副已经死了有几个世纪的女孩子的画像，尽管这件事听起来奇蠢无比。尽管如此，我真的非常非常喜欢。

十四岁的时候，她死于龙疫，那场在欧洲肆虐了整个夏天的灾难。她曾有过梦。裙子，首饰和瓷娃娃。然而一个星期不到的时间，她知道她就要死了，死在这个床上，一群麻木的仆从围在床边，然后，永远也不会有谁再将她记起。

第一次我把她从整排画像中取出来时，她先是紧紧地抿着嘴唇，然后消失不见了。我一直等。大概过了五六分钟。这时她回来了，她很开心地跟着我的脚步前行，好像她还像活着的时候那样能又走路了。

太好了，对我而言，这实在再好不过了。

在后来年复一年无数的寒冬，在嫁给了卢修斯又失去安多米达和西里斯的漫长日子里，我所想到的依然是重新找到她的画像。这会让我慢慢清醒，不过也许是因为下雪的关系，使得我在毯子下打着冷颤，又或者是我看到了镜中瞬间苍老的具像…无论如何，我再也没有找到过这副画像，不过说不定这样更好。我也不知道。

那天下午，贝拉特里克斯一直同大人们交换着话题而安多米达却甚至没有下来吃饭。她应该早就离开了。我的父母对此也很疑惑却不置一词，两人眼神游移讨论着什么一直到她出现。沉默的难堪笼罩着所有人，她站在房间中央，低着头。不过每次到最后总是她逃走收场。她把自己关在屋子里，剩下的人草草吃完饭，饭厅里就只剩下了我们两人。

当我离开餐厅时，我没有立刻注意到身后的脚步声。我沿着楼梯一路向上，扶着梯子踮着脚尖往顶楼爬。我伸出双臂，想象着再多一点雄心，总有一天我能碰触到湛蓝的天空。

【然而，那道白色天花板阻挡着你，无法跨越永远只能停滞不前。

你有你的既定生活，你的贵族阶层，你的金色前程…当你抬头仰望，除了头顶这片无瑕到虚幻的纯白，你看不见任何东西，除了这让你浸透凄凉无助的极致完美。一阵从喉咙深处的传来晕眩感，于是你缓缓垂下头，用手支撑着冰凉的大理石地板，你曾用脚踩过的地板，然后，你突然有一种想哭的冲动，仿佛能把全部的泪流都流尽的冲动，一直流到到这个突如其来的荒唐故事最终被掐断。

最终，你还是没有能够飞起来，对此你也并不怎么后悔。你已经拥有了你所向往的前程锦绣。不会再有第二种可能，因为在你眼中你的生活仅此如是。你的生活中有卢修斯和德拉科，在一栋空旷的别墅里，用华尔兹打发时光，靠尼古丁抵挡绝望。你的一切已然如是。而他…至于他，大概他就是唯一扎根在你心头的刺隐隐作痛至今，因为即使在战争中你也没有因为恐惧而颤抖过，即使你的丈夫在阿兹卡班，而那又如何呢，你告诉自己他总会出来，总有一天你们会从这片阴霾中走出来，只有他，关于他的一切与这些不同的东西，如此璀璨，闪耀，光辉，美丽，以至于你时常会怀疑那一天你们是否真的曾经在一起。

那个人，他跟你重聚，他对一切感到厌倦，其实他对离去依然犹疑，却最终与你渐行渐远遥不可及。】

当我向梯子踏出第一步时，他叫道：

"嘿！等等！我也想上去，可以吗？"

我转过头，与他的视线交会的一刹那，我像烧着了一般从梯子上跳下来。他的眼中，有无畏的纯粹。

我本想回答说不，因为这是我的阁楼，它只属于我，而且我一丁点儿也不想同别人分享这间屋子，尤其是最终还要背叛我们的人，但他的动作比我快，当我张开嘴想要反对时，他已经登上了梯子并且发现了，我看见他的嘴角绽开笑意，发现了这一屋子被时间遗忘的东西。

"这是谁？"

我跟着他后面进入阁楼，他正倾身看着厄尼斯的画像，而她则睁大了眼睛对着他微笑。于是我勉强地对他们介绍说，这是西里斯，我的堂弟，这是厄尼斯，一个远方长辈，而他们笑得更欢了。我移开视线，对即将到来的时刻感到焦躁不安。

我讨厌他。就在这一秒钟，我只有一个念头，就是想要他从我们的生活中消失，离开，让他在背叛中堕落，在异端思想中沉沦。我握紧拳头，嘴唇颤抖，紧闭双眼，就好象这样的姿势能把一切抹消。

如果这一切都能消失该多好。

【你常常会想，如果那时他没有离开，你的生活本来应该会是怎样。如果那时爱情终于拨云见日，如果那时你退一步则海阔天空。然后你立刻丢开这个念头，看着卢修斯，你对自己说，其实最终，你根本不需要任何这些东西。没有西里斯，世界依然美好。

他能给你什么呢，出了乌托邦式的空想。

他仿佛置身于糖果店一般。四处张望，弯下腰，碰触着房间里的东西，开心地笑着。脸上酒窝忽现，眼神灿若星河。

千万星辰闪耀夜空，而没有一寸光芒倒映在你空空如也的掌心。这不公平。他本应同你分享些许。

他本应留在这里。

因我如此爱你。

且将虚幻梦境当作真实场景。可是，你告诉我，爱情，它又是什么东西？无非就是故作姿态的美好奉献…然而奉献最终却不总是带来美好的结局。高处不胜寒，一朝坠落，浮光交错，唯镜中倒影。】

"嘿！看呀！"

他拿着一个空的首饰盒。从盒子里飘出音乐。我感到我的心一下被刺透，在这重新响起的旋律中，盒子里的小人翩翩起舞，一圈接着一圈地旋转，什么也不问，只是旋转，而我…

我不知道。我什么也想不知道。

他拿着打开的盒子，看着我。仿佛一个征兆，昭示着我无法给予他的东西，我无能为力，或许。我重新走近他，对盒子里的小人倾着身子。在这一瞬间，我听到自己说，我本来也想要张开双臂无忧无虑地转着圈。

然后西里斯说：

"你知道，我要走了。"

我点点头，然后挺直身子，视线一直没有离开那个小小的人像。我要走了。我简直想要大笑。懦夫。

"你准备怎么做呢，嗯？就凭你？"

我再也不想跟他的视线有任何交集。

"什么我准备怎么做？"

"就像现在这样。昂着脑袋，满脑子都是他们灌输你的东西。你已经什么都不在乎了？你难道从来都没有想过这是他们在操纵你，他们只想把你捏成他们脑海里想象中的模样，他们心里只想着他们自己，仅此而已？"

"而你也一样，西里斯…你跟他们一样。"

"不是的。"

"就是。如果你跟他们不一样…那你根本就不会选择逃避。你不会背过身去指着身后说那些都是耻辱和丑闻。这倒的确是很容易的事情。"

"不。"

我重复：

"这当然易如反掌。"

他表情因愤怒抽搐起来。我继续道：

"你心里只有自己。你从来没有注意到吗？离开…你着想你可以通过这种方式与我们彻底脱离关系，头也不回，甚至不回头看哪怕一眼？离家出走，这是怎样的念头…我们血脉相连，我们如此相似。看看我们，我们长着相同的五官，相同的身体，你跟是我们一样的，你永远也不可能忘记你最初来自什么地方。你总不会没有一点点廉耻吧，对吧。一边同你那些女人们*（3）交换口水一边说你的名字叫西里斯布莱克，这就是你干出来的事请。简直与有荣焉。你像只开屏的孔雀一样洋洋自得，笑容灿烂就像一朵花。然后呢…然后你跑来告诉我，我们才是卑鄙下作的人…你倒真能轻轻松松地说出口。"

（这里原文写的是les putes，pute就跟英语里面的bitch意思差不多，但是是比较生僻的一个词。说实话我也拿不准主意这里是不是要翻成婊（和谐）子（和谐- -感觉这不想水仙会说出口的话orz 反正大家领会精神就可以了。）

"我没有…"

"就算你没有好了。我先走了。反正这也已经没什么大不了的了。"

沉重的寂静压倒了这小阁楼，耳边回响着音乐，我突然想要放声大哭。

我听到西里斯走远了。脚步声越来越远。地板咯吱咯吱作响，音乐也开始隐隐模糊不清。我为自己刚刚说的话后悔不已，但我却控制不住沉浸在那些回忆里。

突然，西里斯转身向我走过来，伸手关掉了那个盒子。

咔啦。笑容停滞了。一阵沉默将我浑身包裹起来。

"当我还很小的时候，"他缓缓地，断断续续地说道，"当我还很小的时候，我也曾想过要像我的父亲那样，你知道的。"

听起来多讨人喜欢啊。

"但我想要的不是那些黑魔法。不是钻心咒，拷打，侮辱和所有这些仇恨，这些冥顽不灵的东西…他们一个比一个要疯狂，他们的下场就是把自己毁掉，并且没有人愿意对他们伸出援手。你呢，你还生活在你自己的世界里，你的蚕蛹里，你还那么幼小，你对那些毫不怀疑，你迷失其中，但你会看到的，他们将要把你嫁给怎样一个蠢货，一个你不对他的每一个字俯首贴耳就会遭到他殴打的蠢货，再然后你会变得跟你的父母如出一辙。这就是你想要的？"

"可你知道吗，我本来应该嫁的那个人，是你啊…"

他看进我的眼底想要找到摇动的光亮。但是没有。这可不是个好主意，堂弟。我就像一堵墙。我面无表情，脸上就像覆盖了一层白霜，而那层白霜下面是我内心深处真实的缤纷色彩。每个早晨，我一边勾勒唇形，一边将这些东西沉入心底将其溺毙。绝不给它们留一丝缝隙。

爱情，它已经占据了太多空隙。贪得无厌，欲壑难填。唯有将其扼杀。

"安多米达也要走了。"

他故意不想让我好过。不过这没用，我愉快地微笑。

"这对她来说不是很好么。"

"你告诉我，在这个世界上有你真心在乎的人吗？"

"没有。请你，是否可以离开了吧？"

"还有一件事，茜西。"

"纳西莎。"

"当你有一天睁开眼睛认清现实，你会想起我的，对吗？"

"我已经看得很明白，不用你费心。"

"一个星期后我就离开了。"

"恭喜你。"

他眼中的星光有一瞬间的黯淡，他伸出手，指尖朝着我的脸颊。我没有动。他的手轻轻触及我的脸庞，然后收了回去。

"我们曾经那么亲密，你还记得么，我们很小的时候…"

你应该跟你自己这么说，西里斯：彼时年少，而少年人总是相亲相爱。因为他们活在当下，不谙世事，不理纷扰。

"在我心里你一直那么美，真的。"

"我知道。"

我抬头看了他一眼。仅一眼，我咬紧了牙关。

"你对我说过的…曾经有一次。"

他点头，而我突然有一瞬间的软弱。他察觉到了，时机刚好，于是他的手向我滑过来，然后握住我的手。

"再吻我一遍。"

我依然没有动。

"是的，你不愿意。我是你眼中的倒影，你以为要挣脱的是海市蜃楼的幻觉，可你丢弃的都是爱情真实存在的感觉（*5）。这些我都知道。我们当然是相似的，我们原本心灵相连，可你正越走越远。你的心在变老，你对尘世厌倦。所以你选择了安逸，但这种安逸让我觉得战栗。可我们仍然是相爱的。你都不记得了吗？"

我还是不做声。

"这些年里…"

（罗嗦一句，看原文的感觉，狗狗应该是想说，我们在这些年里我们一直如此相爱-因为外国人老喜欢把时间状语跟主句拆开来放，麻烦死了。再罗嗦一句，狗狗，你对哄女孩子倒真的很在行嘛，嗯哼。）

他朝我俯过身，我感到手上的力气松懈，放松了紧咬的唇。我流血了。不过有只有一点点。这没什么。

他的指尖轻轻拭去我唇边的血痕，然后，他吻了我。我至今仍然记得那个亲吻，唇齿相依温柔缱倦，我甚至没有想过这种温柔可以有多么地矫作。他伸手搂紧我。我微微侧过头。

我忘记我的裙子是何时掉落的。芳香迷乱，炽热缠绵，香水交织着爱抚一波一波袭来，我沉醉其间，无法自拔。五十年，足够的时间可以把这些慢慢忘却。

黑暗中，我看见我们的脸倒映在一面破碎古老镜子里。于是我突然想到：七年之痒。只是七年而已吗？我们能挺过去，只要足够坚强。

但我们做不到。

我以为我们是命运的盲点，然而上帝告诉我们，不，不是。

【汲取心火，饮鸩止渴。肌肤相贴，你迷失在彼此炽热的温度，沉溺在亲吻的缠绵中，彻底揭开覆盖着在你额头上的那层意乱情迷的纱，直到绝望的痛楚穿破情爱的欢愉。

一道亮光闪过，你有一瞬间的空白，仅仅一秒。刹那即永恒，而后寂静冻结了空气，风起寒意，穿透了你的整个身体，而这时你明白了，其实你不可以，而你也并不愿意。

（我发誓这是我看过的最晦涩的H。我看了好几遍才看懂了到底发生了什么事= =于是换了个中国人的H中经常用的字。大家都是成年人了，不要问我这些奇怪的句子代表什么，你们懂得。未成年人，等你们成年就知道了。）

沉默着，重新穿上衣服，甚至没有一个眼神的交会。热泪浸透了你的眼眶。从来没有过的悲伤的泪水。】

下楼之前，他看着我，对我说道：

"生活就是一出荒诞的戏，不是吗。"

"谁说不是呢。"

他向迈开一步走来，我往后缩了缩。他笑着摇了摇头，笑得那么虚假，冷淡，疏离…就像毫无愧疚地打碎一个希冀。

"好了…还有很多美好的年华向我们招着手呢。"

"你是真的要走吗？"

"是的，我要走。我必须要这么做，我跟认真提议过，跟我一起走，但…"

"不。"

"不，"他缓慢地重复了一遍。"不。我们都一样，轻松地说，不，呵。好，那就不了吧。"

我没有回应他的笑容。这次，是我的内心重新开始交战，一针剧烈的疼痛撕扯着我的腹部。

我不想看到他离去的影子。我重新回到自己的房间，给自己上妆。

当那些冻彻心扉的回忆如一次次地如鬼魅重新萦绕聚集，我就会耐心地安慰自己说，这些都已经无足轻重了；或者并没有过去那么重要了。可是尽管看起来无懈可击，事实上我并没有外表上的坚定，有时依然我几乎又要陷入这段过去，那个我甚至还不满十七岁的冬日。

我记得那种感觉，被紧紧抱在怀里，炽热的呼吸喷洒灼烧着肩颈，刻骨铭心。

现在，一切都结束了。结束了，落幕了，破碎了。可究竟，这一切到底有没有过开始？

【一个星期后，他离开了。他打破了你们整个世界虚幻的金色的泡沫，这个而你，你嫁为人妇，你有了一个自己的孩子，你学会梨花带雨般娇柔地哭泣，你得到的甚至比你失去的还要多…他死了而你还活着。或者说，苟活着，跟整个他所抛弃的贵族社会一起，还有那些不曾有一分一秒忘却的苦涩回忆。

而现在，你的手指在你儿子的手掌中筋孪着。你听见有人在你耳边哭泣，隐隐还有孩子们天的不知道一个生命分崩离析在即的欢声笑语。

你勾出一抹微笑。这一次，一抹真正的微笑，发自内心你从来没有如此真实地笑过。

然后你对自己说，其实，这是个不坏的结局。】

作者最后的留言：希望大家喜欢这个比较特别的西皮。


End file.
